Missing
by Layna Remi
Summary: SEQUEL TO "UNDERCOVER" The search is on as Jamie and Eddie's disappearance stumps the Reagan family but when The catch Deidra, will she tell the Reagan's they are too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Blue bloods Readers, I am so glad for the lovely comments you left on my story Undercover, this is the second half so I hope you enjoy. As always read and review love Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two weeks, they had been missing for two weeks and there was no sign of them at all. Erin looked out of the kitchen as she grated the parmesan cheese, her mind drifted off, as she was alone in the kitchen. Her father and grandfather sat in the living room "watching TV" and Nicki took the table in the dining room for homework. A slam of the door knocked her out of her daydream as her nephews greeted her.

"Hi Aunt Erin," Jack said giving her a quick hug, followed by Sean and then they were gone. A small smile surfaced as she watched her nephews run out of the kitchen, they were so innocent and lived a carefree life, but did the cop blood that ran through their veins soon strip them of that?

"Hey Erin, I'll be right back to help you," Erin said as she hugged her and rushed after her boys, leaving Erin with Danny who was in the same state as her.

"Hey sis," He said taking his shoes off and placing them off to the side.

"Hi Danny," The question teetered in her mind, she so badly wanted to ask him but she knew the answer and whenever she did ask it, Danny would become furious.

"Nothing," He said.

"Sorry?" She looked to him placing the cheese down and carrying the bowl of cheese over to the pasta.

"I know you are going to ask," He said with a heavy sigh.

"I wasn't," She said pulling the strainer out of the cupboard.

"I find that hard to believe," He scoffed with an attitude.

"No because I know how it when I do ask." She said with a rise in her tone.

"And how is that," Danny asked with irritation rising.

"Like this," She responded as she poured the pasta into the strainer.

"You know why I'm like this Erin, it's hard not having anything after two weeks, and then everyone asks!" his rage over the matter laced his voice as he spat the words with anger

"That's the reason I didn't ask, you know it's hard on everyone," Her temper matching his as she shook the strainer vigorously.

"You're not investigating," He said as he pulled a glass from the cabinet.

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it," she placed the strainer down and turned to her brother.

"Well that's too bad, this is life right now, and our brother is missing, maybe worse…"

"Don't you dare," She cut him off in a warning tone.

"Erin it's realistic, as a cop I have to think of all the possibilities."

"Are you saying that just because I'm not a cop I don't know what could have happened, in case you missed it I grew up here and heard all the stories you did. I don't want to think of him like that Danny, I lost one brother and I cannot think of losing another, it will completely break me, for now I have to believe that he is alive!" Danny began to cool down as he watched his sister turn back around and hunch over the sink.

"I'm sorry Erin, I can't lose him either," She turned to him and embraced him in a shaky hug as she cried into his shoulder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They ate in silence, all invested in the food that sat before them. Erin's eyes were still puffy and red but she tried to hide them from everyone. Nicki was not as easily fooled as she looked to her mother, it killed her to see the family in this much pain; hell it killed her to feel like this. She looked to her food again but let her eyes wonder to the empty chair next to her, the ting of heartbreak broke out and made her whole body shake.

Danny looked at the chair too; his heart ached as he looked at the spot where his little brother was supposed to be. He tore his gaze from the chair when he felt Linda touch his shoulder, when he looked over he saw that she too was looking at the empty spot, in fact, as he scanned the table he saw that all of them were looking.

"Dad," Jack spoke as he looked up at his father, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I be excused, I'm not hungry," Jack pushed up his plate; Danny saw Sean had done the same.

"Yeah, you know what why don't you and Sean go into the other room." Jack nodded and pulled his little brother along too, Nicki soon followed. Erin's gaze followed them as they walked out to the kitchen.

"We can't keep acting like there is nothing wrong," Danny said to the group.

"We aren't, I mean they know, we aren't hiding anything from them this time, it's out there," Linda responded.

"We can't take back what they know, Jamie is missing…" Erin stopped shot short as she felt the lump in her throat rise and tears begin to form. Frank placed his hand on hers as she used to other to cover her face.

"I'm working on this along with a lot of other detectives but we are hitting dead ends."

"We know you are working hard on this Danny, and with the little evidence you have its hard to get somewhere." Henry said, the wise older man looked concerned for his family, they were all a mess, it was times like this he wished he had his wife or daughter in law here, they always were able to bring up the spirits of them, Jamie carried the same traits.

"It's just so frustrating knowing that he's out there and we don't know what is happening to him or Eddie, it has to be the worst I've ever felt, Jamie and Eddie were just doing their job and look where is got them, you put the Quimby away but that made it worse." Danny pulled his wife to him and kissed the top of her head as she began to cry. His phone lit up with life startling him for a minute.

"It's Baez," Danny said as he stood from his chair, all eyes followed him across the room as he began to talk; the one sided conversation was short and unclear so they sat there, their hearts beating quickly.

"Okay, I'm on my way now," He clicked end on his phone.

"Danny," His sister called to him.

"They have Deidra Sullivan, I have to go, we could have a lead." He can over kissed his wife and ran out of the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She sat at the table looking less than pleased to be there. She looked like an angry bull ready to charge.

"How did you find her?" Danny asked as he looked at the woman through the glass.

"Speeding, a cop pulled her over; he recognized her and brought her in."

"Remind me to buy that guy a steak dinner. Have you been in there?"

"Not yet I wanted to wait for you, through I think it won't matter, I don't think she will talk."

"Well let's try at least," He turned the handle and entered, instantly the criminal met the gaze that the detectives had and immediately whipped away.

"Deidra Sullivan, you have quite the list of crimes here, kidnapping two officers is a big leap for you." Baez waited but the woman said nothing.

"Listen Deidra, this can go away, just tell us where you are keeping Officers Reagan and Janko." This time the girl responded and turned to them, a hateful glare.

"I am not a snitch; there are conditions on their return." The woman crossed her arms and the hate turned to a sinister look.

"And what are they?" Baez continued, she looked quickly to Danny who was trying to keep his anger under control to keep an outburst from happening.

"You have to let Quimby and Me out of all charges no more following us."

"You know that's not going to happen; there is no way in hell we would let you out."

"Well then I guess there will be no safe return of your beloved officers," She gave a sly smile and that is where Danny lost it. He slammed his fist on the table causing Baez to jump and Deidra to do the same thing as well as the smirk on her face replaced with fear.

"Let me tell you something Deidra, we can't give you Quimby, she is gone, a cop in prison doesn't go over well in prison and neither will a drug dealer who's drugs have killed kids, you will hit the same fate as your little friend."

"Henrietta's dead?" Panic filled the woman's face.

"Yes, a week ago, she was killed by three inmates," Baez said as she pushed Danny back to let him catch his bearings.

"No you are lying, we would have found out that would have been leaked out somehow!" Deidra wiped her eyes from the tears that fell.

"It's true, she was stabbed, and I'd hate to think of what they would do to that pretty little face of yours."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." She said once she calmed down.

"Why is that, I thought you were the ring leader of this."

"No, I'm not, I was just in charge of getting Spencer and Emily, or Jamie and Edit, there is the big boss, the one that even Henry was below."

"And you are afraid that if you tell us you will be killed."

"There is no just 'being afraid of', there is a I know he will, listen if he finds out that Quimby was killed your officers will be killed but I am not risking my life for that."

"What if we could protect you?"

Deidra gave a laugh and rolled her eyes, "How could you do that?"

"Witness protection, we could get you out of NYC, you just have give us what we want."

"Not until you can promise me that this is real, I need to know that I really am safe."

"Fine, we can do that just give us time."

"I can do that," She said.

"One more thing," Danny said, Deidra looked up at him and nodded.

"How are they, are they okay?"

"All you need to know Detective is that you need to hurry, they aren't at their best."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as they had brought Deidra out

"


	2. Chapter 2

Good Hello Readers! Hope you are liking the sequel so far, love comments so hit me with them and I will continue to write, thanks for all the support for this story. Here is the next chapter hope you like it love always, ~Layna~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie yanked at the door handle but fell back as her sweaty palms slipped and lost their grip on the metal coating. She fell back and fell, banging her knee on a pipe on the ground. "Great," she thought another bruise to her collection but it was not the worst. She looked down at herself, she was a mess, hair knotted and matted with dry blood, her arms and legs covered in multiple cuts, scrapes and bruises that held different color as they appeared and or began their healing process. She reached up to her face, it matched the state of the rest of her, she was bruised and her lip was fat and burned with pain; dried blood caked her face showing where it had fell, trails that reached down, some had fresh blood flowing. It had been the most terrifying two weeks and she was not quite sure how she managed to survive so far.

As she gave up her millionth, try to yank the door open she crawled to Jamie who looked like her. He gave her a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her, with difficulty. She did not care how gross she was and he did not either, in her mind it was just comforting to have each other though they both wish that they could escape. In the two weeks that they had been down in the dungeon from hell, no one who entered had given them anything of whether they were going to kill the two or if they were an exchange purpose. Eddie nestled her head into Jamie's chest, his heartbeat filled her ears and to her that was the most comforting thing, knowing that he was with her even though they had both been through hell, both thinking technically probably supposed to be dead.

"Eddie," Jamie looked to his girlfriend, and partner she looked peaceful moment.

"Hmm," She said keeping her eyes close, letting the rise and fall of his chest lull her to a calm state.

"Do you blame me for this?" She shot up, instantly regretting the decision as the dizziness hit her fast and she fell onto his shoulder.

"Absolutely not, we have had this talk, no one is to blame."

"I think that we wouldn't have been kidnapped if I wasn't the Commissioner's son."

"That's crazy; they took us because we brought down their operation, I think that finding out you were the commissioner's son was just icing on the cake." She laid back on him and he let her fall asleep, as much as he hated it, he knew that the men and Deidra were taking most of their aggression out on Eddie, and he thought he knew why. He knew he was right about being the Commissioner's son, there was no doubt in his mind, that meant he was more valuable, not to be too modest but he knew that his part in getting Quimby released was greater than Eddie's, and that scared him, she was less valuable, would they kill her and keep him?

That thought keep him up at night, he had not slept in a few days as the millions of scenarios played his mind. He was driven mad some days when she was taken but once she was back and in his arms, he felt all right because she was still with him. He had tried to fight every time they took her; hence, his bruises that matched hers, only hers were worse. Sure Edit Janko was a tough girl and she could hold her own but when you love someone as much as he loved her, he could not help but feel the stab to the heart every time she was gone and when she came back he felt guilt flood him as he saw what they had done to her. He had to come up with a plan, and quick.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin stood by the window looking out to the streets of New York City; she watched for her daughter to come home. Ever since Jamie went missing, she always looked out for Nicki, she would have picked her up today but Nicki had gone to her friend's house for a project and she had a lot of work to catch up on. The sunset began to fall behind the buildings ahead, the fear started to rise but then she saw Nicki, jogging to the door. Quickly Erin ran to the table and sat at her laptop pretending to be focused on the contents of her latest case, her office hadn't given her anything huge; they probably would have been fine with her not working but for some crazy reason she demanded to. She heard the jingle of keys and the click of the lock being undone and as the door opened she saw her daughter walk in, throwing her bag on the couch. Erin gave her a small smile as Nicki walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek. It was good to have her there, she was supposed to be with her father this week but Jack understood why Nicki had to be with Erin, he had even stopped in a few times for not just Jamie's case.

"How are you doing mom?" Nicki asked as she walked to the fridge and pulling out bottled water for her mother and her. Walking back, she placed the drink in front of her mother and gave her a concerned glance.

"I'm okay, just trying to build up this case."

"Mom, you know what I mean." Nicki said with her eyebrow raised, Erin rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm making it, how about you."

"Honestly, terrified, mom I know you are too and you don't have to hide that." Erin gave her a quivering smile as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"I love you Nicki," She said placing her hand on her daughter's. She could not express how proud she was of her, she had grown into a mature woman who knew right from wrong and Erin knew that her worry for Nicki's decisions was nothing more than her paranoia.

"I love you too mom," Nicki gave her mother's hand a tight squeeze as they sat in the dim lit apartment, both sharing the fear for not only Jamie but also Eddie who had been accepted into the family since day one.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie stood up as he waited for Pete and Greg to bring Eddie back, his heart raced and worry consumed him, he had made the plan and all he could really do was hope it was going to work. He jumped as he heard the door locks click, as the door swung open it revealed Pete and Greg dragging a defeated Eddie, it mad Jamie furious as they flung her to the ground. Just as they were about to close them in for the night, Jamie made his move.

"I want to speak to the boss!" It was then that the two men laughed at Jamie but once they looked at him and saw no tremor of fear they grew serious.

"I want to talk to him, to see him now," He stayed strong as his demands were made. He glanced down at Eddie who now weakly looked up to him; a new bruise had begun to form on her cheek.

"Fine, come on then," Greg grabbed him hard by the arm and yanked him, behind him could hear Eddie pleading for them to let him go, it broke his heart but he needed to save her. He looked to her, sadness in his eyes, she knew that face, and she knew what he was planning.

"Jamie, No," she protested, standing too fast. He watched as she swayed then lunge forward to him but Pete pushed her back.

"Eddie, it will be okay," he said in his calmest voice, her eyes brimming with tears as she stood back and watched as they yanked him out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie waited; it felt like he had been gone for hours but in reality she knew he had only been gone for one. She slowly paced the small room, each step more agonizing than the last. Her whole body ached and she was sure some of her wounds were infected but she really was not worried about that. Jamie had just demanded to see the boss of this whole mess and she could not help but worry that Jamie was trying to play his hero card. She finally fell to the floor bringing her knees to her chest and staring intently at the door, she needed him to comeback, he was the only reason she had made it this far.

It took twenty minutes after she finally settled before the door swung open and revealed Pete and Greg with Jamie in their arms. He looked okay for the most part but his eyes where deep with despair and that made her heart race and her blood run cold. The two men threw Jamie to her; she barely caught him.

"We will be back tomorrow, so be ready." Greg yelled at them before slamming the door behind him and Pete.

"Jamie what happened, what did you do?" She asked as she searched him for any new injuries; she let out a silent breath when she saw none.

"Eddie, listen the boss, we work with him, and he is one of the officers."

"What! Who," she asked in shock, all the names and faces of the officers she knew ran through her mind but she could not match the personality.

"Ed, its Sarge's partner, Tim Orthre, he let me get a message out to my family but he said that he would kill Renzulli if I gave any hidden messages, we are going to be put up for ransom, us for Quimby, they said my family has three days or else they kill us."

"Oh god, well there is no way the mayor or the feds will make that transfer, even if your dad is Commissioner!" Panic was appearing in her face but she tried to keep it down.

"That's why we have to start planning, find out where we are, and figuring out how to drop hints subtly." She nodded as she glanced at the door, making sure unwanted listeners were not there. This was going to be a difficult one but if they were going to stay alive, they had to make it work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hello All I know this isn't long but I know you want an update, I'm sorry for taking so long but here it is so Read and Review and I will keep writing. Love always ~Layna


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers, here is my next chapter, I just want to express my gratitude for all of you, you keep me happy and I love you all, I hope you like this chapter Read and Review and I will continue. Love always ~Layna

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sound of her heels clicking echoed down the hall as she followed Danny and his partner as they escorted Deidra to the van awaiting her transfer to the plane that would provide her with a get away from any prison time. To Erin, that was an abuse to the system, letting a criminal go was nothing good in her book but this time she had a change in heart, Jamie. She had went through it all with Deidra, her deal, the testimony and when she made it to the plane she was in the car she was going to tell them the identity of the boss. She stopped as Danny held up his hand and slipped out the door, Baez keeping a watchful eye to their surroundings. Danny reappeared and ushered the group close to the doorway.

"Okay Deidra stay close, Erin you too." They shuffled out of the building to the parking garage that lead them to an awaiting car, Danny quickly jumped into the passenger side, Maria behind him, Deidra sat in the middle, and Erin sat behind the Driver who was an FBI unit chief.

"Let's go, no sitting ducks here," The agent nodded to Baez's request and began to descend the floors of the garage. Once out of the garage Erin turned to Deidra who sat with a look of fear as she looked out the left window, she slouched down so that her head did not rest on the headrest of her seat.

"Deidra, will you tell us who your boss is now?" Erin asked as she looked to her brother who had turned to face them.

"Not until we get to the plane." Deidra said crossing her arms.

"Listen this is how the deal works, you tell us then you get on the plane." Erin said keeping calm.

"How do I know you won't retract your offer?" Deidra spat back.

"It's already in place; we can't go back on it now that's how it works." Baez tried to reassure.

"And you are sure I'm going to be safe, that I'm going somewhere far away from New York?"

"We promise," Danny said with anger hinted in his tone. Deidra looked at them each, every ounce of her wanting to keep the information until they were at the plane but all of them looked at her with such intensity.

"Fine, your guy Renzulli, it's his partner, and he has your cops at…" Her sentence was cut short as a speeding SUV slammed into the FBI issued SUV. Danny threw his arm up catching on the ceiling of the car as he tried to steady himself as the large vehicle flipped over, he finally lost the battle when his hand slipped and his head hit the side of the door, knocking him out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You ready?" Jamie asked Eddie as they both intently stared at the door waiting for Greg and Pete to return. It had been a quick thinking plan but they hoped it would work. Jamie lay on the ground and Eddie kneeled next to him, her heart raced as she tried to go over it again through her brain, she had acted once in a high school play her senior play but she just hoped that that experience would help them here.

"Okay," He whispered as he settled his head down on the cold concrete floor. Eddie nodded and began screaming.

"Help, Help, Please!" She screamed in her most convincing terrified voice, it did not take long as they finally heard heavy steps approaching them. The door flung open in the middle of another horrified "Help."

"What is it?" Pete demanded as the two took in the scene.

"Please he won't wake up; I can't get him to wake up!" She pleaded, fake tears rolling down her cheek.

"Shit, Pete, go get some water, I'll stay here," Greg shoved Eddie out of his way as he dropped next to Jamie shaking him. Eddie took this time to grab a small table and with all her force, she slammed the table over Greg who instantly dropped. Jamie shoved the man off him and jumped up, grabbing Eddie by the hand and run out into the hallway, there were four other rooms and the two took the room next door, ducking in just in time to hear Pete run down the hall water sloshing as he made his way to Greg. They listened as Pete yelled out to his partner and the clatter and splash as Pete dropped the bucket. Jamie quickly got up ran out and slammed the door, Eddie through the keys that she had taken off of Pete and he locked them out.

"Quick we have to get out of here."

"Well upstairs is where Orthre is, how are we going to get out of here."

"I doubt he says here the whole time," Jamie responded.

"This could be his house." Eddie suggested.

"He is on the second floor, we just have to get out of here without him seeing us, sneak out."

"We better hurry," Eddie said as she heard the footsteps of someone coming."

"Damn, they must have had their phones," Jamie cursed himself for not checking.

"Behind the stairs, hurry," Eddie yanked him as they dove behind the wooden stairs hearing the door locks up clicking. It was just then that Orthre appeared. They waited for the man to run down the hall to quickly get up the stairs, unfortunately Orthre heard and he caught them.

"Jamie, Gun!" Eddie yelled as Tim Orthre yanked out his pistol and began to fire. It was a fight for their lives as they both rushed the steps, bullets flying. They slammed the door behind them and flew out the front door onto the streets of NYC once again, it had been weeks since the sunlight had hit their faces, it momentarily blinded them but they pushed on. Every inch of their body screamed at them as their bodies tired and the adrenaline began to wear off. They finally reached a street that they knew, Broadway, full of tourists, they slowed themselves as hundreds of people looked at them terrified. Lucky for them two officers had appeared.

"Hey, Kirk, it's the two missing cops, Janko and Reagan, call it in!" Jamie could hear the man yell but everything began to spin and he watched as Eddie collapsed.

"Eddie," He said trying to walk to her.

"Galveston, she has been shot, you need to call a bus!" Those words trigged Jamie and he sloppily began to make his way to her.

"Eddie; is she okay, please, don't let her die!" He pleaded but the fear that was plastered on the face of the made him aware that something was wrong. Unknown to him, he was slurring his words as his labored breathing began to become more jagged and short.

"Please," He said as he took another step forward, he looked down at Eddie, his vision doubled, he heard the two officer's yell to each other, saying he also was hit but he couldn't feel it, because all his focus was on Eddie and the pool of blood that began to become increasingly larger. It was one last step that he took the last thing he could take as he collapsed to the ground, his body felt ice cold and he welcomed unconsciously but not before he heard the gunshots and terrifying screams of hundreds of people.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny rubbed his head as hundreds of different noises swarmed his pounding head. He brought himself to open his eyes and it was then that the memory flashed back to him, they had been transporting Deidra… They… he remembered Baez and Erin quickly. He tried to turn his head to quickly causing a shooting pain in his neck.

"Detective, please sit still," a paramedic's voice came from nowhere, he looked at the man laying under him on what was supposed to be the ceiling of the SUV.

"The woman in the back, how are they," He asked in a raspy voice that he was surprised to find was his own.

"Sir please sit still," The man said, Danny could see in his eyes that he was avoiding the question.

"The woman in the middle was part of a federal investigation, and the two others are part of it, how are they!" He demanded, the paramedic sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"The woman in the middle is going to be just fine, the one behind you was taken to the hospital and they are still trying to get the last woman out." Danny's heart stopped, Erin, was she alive, was she okay, how could she be when the SUV had hit her side at, at least 80mph.

"Erin," He called out, he waited for what felt like forever.

"Danny," His voice was weaker than what he had hoped but she was alive.

"Erin how are you feeling," he asked.

"I think I broke my arm and I may have a concussion but I'm okay," She said, her voice coming out of the haze she was in, "What about you?"

"I'm fine; I think I have some whiplash though."

"Well at least you're alright," she sighed.

"Are the other Feds that were behind us with the woman in the middle seat?" Danny asked, he could not lose the one chance to find Jamie and Eddie.

"No, the other woman, Maria Baez is with her."

"I thought you said she went to the hospital?"

"She did, she needed stitches, and there was no sign of a concussion so she told us that she had to bring Deidra." The paramedic responded.

"What about the agent?" Erin asked, as she looked at the empty seat in front of her, Danny could already see the answer as he looked to the windshield.

"He didn't make it," Erin let out a cry causing Danny to whip around, a horrible idea on his part.

"Erin what is it!" he asked panic in his voice.

"My stomach," Danny watched as his paramedic looked at hers, his brow furrowing.

"Okay Erin, stay with me okay, we are going to get you out." His body was consumed by fear, was his sister going to be okay, his heart beat at a million miles a mile.

"Got you, okay Detective Reagan we are going to take you to the hospital now."

"No not without my sister," but his demand was ignored and the last thing he saw before he was put in to the ambulance was his sister being pulled from the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank sat in his kitchen with his father along with three other detectives and Mayor Poole, all stared at the screen with the message from Jamie.

"How are we going to promise them to make the trade when Quimby is dead?" Henry asked.

"Not quite sure Pop, Garrett is working on it."

"We can lie but that really won't work," Baker said but she had to turn away as her phone rang.

"No, they will see through that, we have a small window Commissioner before the Diablos find out that Quimby is dead." Sgt. Gormley said as he closed the laptop.

"I'm aware; hopefully Danny and Detective Baez can get the location out of Deidra Sullivan." Frank replied in his calm tone.

"Linda?" He heard his father say as his daughter in law came in with tears in her eyes, she seemed terrified and he knew nothing good could come out of it.

"Linda what's going on, I thought you were with Nicki and the boys?" Frank stood up; Linda grabbed him in an embrace as she cried to him.

"I just got a call from a friend from the hospital, Frank; Danny, Erin, and Maria were in an accident, Danny is going to be okay but they said Erin is bad, we have to go there now!" She made her way to the door. Frank did not want to tell her about the message he was torn to go to the hospital or waiting for the next message.

"Commissioner," Baker called but as soon as she saw Linda she knew, "You already have the report about the accident, they said that Erin is on her way to surgery now." Fran nodded, he needed to be there but then Garrett came in.

"Frank, they found Jamie and Eddie," Garrett began.

"What," Linda said wiping away her tears.

"Thank God, Henry said as he looked up to acknowledge God, but Frank could tell that the second set of news was coming his way.

"Garrett?"

"They are being rushed to the hospital Roosevelt Hospital in Manhattan."

"Why what happened," Linda demanded, she looked like she was about to collapse at the large amount of bad news being piled on her.

"They have been shot." Frank's heart stopped as well as Linda's and Henrys. Linda turned a ghostly pale and Henry's face began to become red.

"How bad," Henry finally asked, Garrett's face said it all.

"Both Fatal shots, they EMTs aren't even sure how they made it such a long distance."

"We have to go, but what about Danny and Erin?" Henry asked.

"My doctor friend said that Erin is in bad shape," Linda added. Garrett who had just heard the news felt his stomach drop, all the kids at once, someone was taking out the Reagan Family and now it left them all in a scramble of who goes where. Jamie had been missing for weeks, so they should go there right, but now they had been informed on Erin. It was so hectic but where to go?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ahhhhhh! What did do? I think that most of you might hate me but Review anyway and let me know and I will work on my next chapter…. LOVE YOU GUYS (try not to be too mad but my next chapter may take a while) Love Layna.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, I know most have been waiting for this so here it is, the next chapter but a quick thanks to you all, without you, I wouldn't have written this. Please Read and Review, love always Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

To say that Frank hated Hospitals was an understatement; he despised them. He had lost his mother in one, been told his wife had cancer in one and then lost her in the same one, he had also lost his son in one and now there was a chance he could lose two more kids and another injured. The worst part was that he was alone in that waiting area and as much as he wanted to be at the hospital with Danny waiting for Erin to get out of surgery he knew he wanted to be here more. It wasn't fair; he felt like the family had just had the joy of having Jamie released from St. Victors.

"Commissioner," he heard called to him and his gut wrenched, he stood as the mother of Edit Janko wheeled herself in with who appeared to be one of her sons.

"Mrs. Janko, How are you feeling?" He asked as she drew closer.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Is there any word on my daughter?" Tears forming in her eyes, all of this was overwhelming, and Frank understood and if he was not from a cop family and Jamie was the only cop in the family he would be just like her.

"Nothing yet," Frank responded as he settled in a chair next to her.

"Forgive me, this is Edit's brother Jake, Jake this is Commissioner Reagan."

"Frank, please," he extended his hand out to the man who took reluctantly with anger in his eyes.

"I heard from Edit that you had a large family Frank, where are they?" Jake asked in a tone that Frank knew to be one of anger directed to him.

"Jake," his mother warned as she shot him a glare only to turn and give Frank a nervous smile. "Please excuse my son Commissioner; he is just worried for Edit."

"Don't apologize for me mother, Eddie is a rookie, she shouldn't have been undercover, she shouldn't be in this hospital DYING right now."

"I am sorry that your sister is here, my son is too and I wish that neither of them had taken on this case but together they decided they wanted to."

"And you didn't talk them out of it, your own son for god sakes!"

"Jake," Mrs. Janko yelled she looked horrified.

"No, it's quite alright, I understand, I wish I would have told Jamieson no, I wish that on day one I could have detected that Henrietta Quimby was a dirty cop and that she was sending my son into an assignment that would get him shot. I wish that when he asked me what I thought I could have convinced him that I didn't want him to do it because his family did not need to lose another brother, I couldn't lose another son and until this is over I won't forgive myself." This left Jake silent, though the rage within had only dulled to a slight simmer, he was still angry and unable to bring any words up he just stalked out of the room leaving Frank with a silent and slightly horrified.

"I am so sorry Commissioner, ever since the whole ordeal with his father, Jake keeps a close eye on Eddie, they are the closest."

"It's alright I understand, Jamie has two siblings like that too, ever since he became a cop they worry constantly."

"May I ask you something?" Frank nodded to the request.

"You said you couldn't lose another son, I don't mean to pry but was he a cop too?"

"Yes, my middle son, he was the third oldest, he was killed in the line of duty in '09, it shattered our family and I think it brought Jamie the final steps towards his decision to becoming a cop."

"So you have lost a son, to police work," she knew she was toeing the line but she was just so curious.

"Unfortunately, to more dirty cops, and it killed me, Jamie actually took down the group responsible for it."

"I am so sorry Commissioner…"

"Frank, you can call me Frank."

"Frank, she is my little girl and I am so terrified when I found out she wanted to be a cop, and now I fear that my nightmares have been confirmed, I just don't understand, she just wanted to help people." Frank opened his mouth but was interrupted when another Reagan entered.

"Frank, any news on either of them," Linda asked as she came into the room with worry evident in her voice and plastered on her face.

"Linda, why are you here, I thought you were with Danny and Erin?"

"I was but Erin is in surgery and Danny demanded that I come here he said he was fine and that he needed updates on Jamie and Eddie."

"Nothing yet, how is Erin?"

"Internal bleeding and a severe concussion, there was no word once I left, gave Henry my phone and told him to call you, Garrett and or Baker as soon as they had anything and I told them I'd do the same."

"Is Erin and Danny other cops that work with my daughter?" Linda became aware of the other woman in the room.

"No, they are Jamie's sister and brother, this is my son Danny's wife Linda." Linda gave the woman a tired smile and watched as the older woman took that in

"They are also injured, were they with Jamie and Edit?"

"No they had a witness and there was a car accident."

"Oh, well this just isn't our year is it then," She asked as she looked to the door

"I guess not," Frank answered, and that was all that was said for a while as they stared idly at the door waiting for any news they could get.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was an hour and a half before a doctor finally came in to the waiting room, they all sat in anticipation as the doctor slowly made her way in.

"You must be the Reagan family," They were the only ones in the room as all the rest of the waiters had gotten their news.

"Yes," Danny replied, his heart beating.

"Erin is going to be just fine, the surgery was a success and she will have to be here for a few days but I see a nice release soon, She is in recovery now so I will come get you once she is set up in a room."

"Thank you so much," Nicki said as she released her great grandfather's arm from her death grip.

"You are very welcome, I am positive as soon as she has come out of her anesthetic state she will be happy to see you." He bid them a farewell and left the room Henry jumped up and excused himself to call Linda as Nicki let out a heavy breath, she was so overwhelmed even through the jury was still out on her Uncle and also Eddie who she had come to like.

"How are you Uncle Danny?" She finally turned to her other Uncle who looked at her two cousins as they slept oblivious to the situation right now. Frankly, Danny did not know how to answer that, he was both relieved but also absolutely terrified.

"I'll get back to you on that," he said as looked to her and pulled her into a hug, this was going to be a long night.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Family of Edit Janko," a male doctor called causing Frank too nearly to jump from his seat but he pushed that back as both Eddie's mother and brother stood up.

"My daughter how is she," Eddie's mother begged for good news.

"Your daughter had lost a lot of blood, we unfortunately had some complications and lost her twice on the operating table, we were able to shock her back. One bullet hit her left lung and while we patched her up she lost oxygen for a while, we have place her in a medically induced coma to prevent any brain damage"

"Brain damage," Mrs. Janko said she looked like she was about to collapse."

"She lost oxygen to her brain and with the cardiac arrest has done its wear and tear on her; this coma is only to help ensure that we keep her from straining herself as she recovers. Now, we have placed in a temporary tube just until we are sure her lung is healing properly, she has quite a bit of recovery but I m sure as long as she has you there to help her she will be just fine."

"So she will make it, she will wake up," Jake asked in a slightly relieved voice."

"I am very optimistic."

"Thank god!" Mrs. Janko breathed out as she hugged her son and cried tears of joy.

"Can we see her?"

"They will transfer her to a room soon; if you could just hang out here for a little longer I will come get you when she is there"

"Yes of course, thank you so much doctor." The minute that the doctor walked out Emily and Jake Janko collapsed in the chairs letting out a short laugh of relief.

"I am so glad she is going to be okay," Linda said to Frank who nodded in agreement but now it was their turn as a doctor called for "The family of Officer Reagan." Something in Frank made him think of the worst, maybe it was the fact that he had been here before in this situation or maybe it was the doctor's expression.

"How is he?" Linda asked jumping from her chair, Frank behind her. He could feel the eyes of Emily and Jake looking at the group.

"Maybe you should sit," The doctor began and already Linda felt dread fill her body.

"No what is it, how is Jamie?" Tears began to form, the liquid was hot and it blurred her vision as she tried to hold them in.

"Doctor, My son," The Doctor let out a long sigh as he began with sad eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know this is short but I have not updated in forever, please Read and Review and know that I love you all Love Layna

'


	5. Chapter 5

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda took a seat next to her father in law as she gripped his hand tightly, the doctor made his way to them and sat parallel to them, hands neatly folded on his lap. She could feel the eyes of Jake and Emily's eyes fixated on them, hers were more concerned than his were.

"We had Jamie in the trauma room for a while as we tried to stabilize him well enough to transfer him into surgery, he has lost a fatal amount of blood from his injuries, and he was losing almost as fast as we could give it to him. He has two gunshot wounds, the first to his left side, it has just nicked his kidney by only a few millimeters to the left and it would have destroyed it, however we were able to repair that damage."

"Well that is good right," Frank, said hopeful, in all reality he did not want the answer.

"For that Gunshot wound however it is the other wound we are worried for, the bullet has hit a major artery and now it has settled itself right between his lung and heart, to do a surgery to remove it is a high risk, we are highly trained and qualified but the survival is not idea is not ideal."

"What are they," Linda asked, she was so tired of the tired news, they had just gotten Jamie back and now they were going to lose him.

"25%, it has caused severe damage for his left lung and he is losing a substantial amount of blood at a slow rate but it is filling his chest cavity."

"A haemorrhagic pleural effusion, so did you put in a chest tube?" Linda asked, her heart ached as she heard this all, Jamie again having his life hanging in the balance.

"Yes but seen as how we were unable to repair his wound, he is going to keep bleeding, this surgery is risky, if we don't do it, he won't make it till the end of this week, and there is another possibility that if we go through he could die on the operating table. This is the best bet, we need to figure this out, move fast, I need a decision, we need to try to get this done fast, he needs to recover from his last surgery but we want to operate within the next two days."

"Can you give us a minute Doctor," Linda asked, the young man nodded, and he left the room, shortly behind him were the Janko's.

"Frank we have to do it," Linda immediately burst out as soon everyone cleared the room.

"I know Linda, the odds though; the fact that he only has a 25% chance doesn't give me too much space for hope. To add to that his health isn't quite up to par, he was in the hospital not that long ago." She considered this and tried to think the kindest way she could tell Frank what he needed to hear, Jamie's death would be inevitable in a way but maybe there was a sliver of a miracle there.

"Frank, by the end of this week we could let him slip away, we lose another one and this surgery isn't a hundred percent but if we don't do it and he dies we are going to kick ourselves, for the rest of our lives we will say that we should have tried to save him."

"I can't lose another son, I know that this shouldn't be up for debate but with this surgery I will have to wait for a doctor to come in and give me horrible news."

"With your mom, Mary, and Joe, there was nothing we could have done to save them. Frank your mom went quickly and Mary, I mean we tried everything and she fought but in the end it was cancer that was too strong and Joe…" She stopped for a moment and bowed her head as she thought of the heartache of Joe, "Joe, he was gone when they brought him in." A tear trickled down her cheek, which she quickly flicked away before looking to her father in law. "But Jamie, we are getting this opportunity and maybe this is God saying 'take it' because right now that's all we have, Frank we have to at least have to try."

Frank let out a held in sigh as he realized that he had to, he slowly stood from his chair and stopping Linda who was about to follow him.

"I'm going to go tell the doctor, please call Danny, they I will see if we can go see him, I think I need to see him." She nodded and pulled her phone from her purse as he exited, this was it, the fear rose inside her; would they lose another Reagan?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How is he," Danny darted through the phone as soon as he picked up the phone. He sat in Erin's room with Nicki and the boys, Henry had exited the room to go fetch some bland foods for the now awake and alert Erin. Erin held Nicki close to her as she watched her brother's face change from worry to one that she had only seen a handful of times. The look that he had every time that someone passed away and her heart shattered, she had just lost Jamie, after all that hard work she lost her little brother, it was like someone yanked out her lungs and now she was gasping for air.

"Linda, please stay with him, as soon as I'm done here I'll be over, okay, I love you." He hung up the phone slowly and turned to his sister

"Is he gone?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"No, Nicki will you take the boys to find Grandpa Henry?" Nicki who had tears brimming in her eyes nodded, kissed her mother and then rounded up the boys and ushered them out of the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Danny moved to Erin's bed and sat down on the edge, taking her IV free hand.

"What is it?" She asked in a dreaded tone, a knot forming in her throat.

"He isn't doing well Erin, He has a bullet lodged into his chest and if they don't do surgery then he will die come this week's end."

"So then do the surgery." She sounded shocked that there was even a second guess.

"They are, however, Linda said that the survival rate is only a 25% chance." Erin felt her stomach plummet the minute Danny ended the sentence.

"No, No this is so unfair, we just got him back, this is not fair," She cried, Danny wrapped her in his arms as she bawled, she was right, they had just gotten him back from the hell he was in and now his survival was not set in stone.

"We need to go," She said as she pulled away from him wiping her tears into her arm.

"Erin you just had surgery and they are not letting you go right now, and plus I wouldn't let you."

"Can't they transfer me, I need to be there, I need to see him; Danny I have to see him!" She demanded, if this was in fact the final days of Jamie, the final moments she needed to be there, last time she did not even get to say goodbye.

"I'll see what I can do, for now you need to stay here and recover Erin, I'll stay with you."

"No, talk to my doctors than go, we need at least one of there with him, Danny please, I'm okay, if you can't get me out of here at least tell him that I love him." Danny nodded, he would do just that, though the thought of losing Jamie became a gut wrenching fear that he could not fathom, he could not lose his surviving brother, not like this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny paced his sister's room as he waited with them all for any news on his brother. It had been the longest three hours of his life.

"Danny, please come sit with me," Linda begged as she held out her hand to her anxious hand. A serious case of Déjà vu was cast upon them, was this really happening again?

"He will be okay, he has to be he is a Reagan," Henry tried to justify it.

"God, why can't he have visitors, this is driving he nuts." A knock on the door caused them jump slightly.

"Emily," Frank said as he welcomed the woman in.

"Hello Commiss… I mean Frank, and family."

"Hello Mrs. Janko, how is Eddie doing," Danny asked, he was the only Reagan besides Linda and Frank who had met her.

"She is awake, doctor says she is going to be just fine, but she is asking about Jamison." She said as she bowed her head with sadness in her eyes. All of them grew silent as thick air filled the room; they were all so worried.

"Jake is there with her now, we didn't want to tell her just yet but I wanted to venture over how Jamie was?" Her body language showed that she felt very small in the room full of Reagans, she had nothing but good intentions but with what her son's attitude had been, she was just nervous that the family would attribute his feelings towards cops to her.

"Not too good actually," Frank answered, Emily watched as all of them became melancholy with the thought, she feared what was coming next.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jake stop fussing with that, you probably shouldn't touch that," Eddie scolded her brother jokingly as Jake touched her IV bag that hung on its rightful hook.

"I'm just looking Ed, don't think I could possible break anything from looking," he said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm just saying that if you break it I'm not taking the blame for it." She rolled her eyes and settled back into bed, flinching with the movement, as the pain was still present. This in turn made Jake become serious and rush to her side but she waved him off knowing that he was just worried and only meant good. Emily Janko walked in, it had taken her a moment to compose herself as she had walked back, knowing that Eddie was here because of her career choices made her cringe but she only wanted her daughter to be happy so she never tried to make Eddie leave the force.

"Mom, where have you been?" Jake asked as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room, facing his little sister so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Around, I just needed to get up and walk; the doctor says it will help for a quick recovery." A small, weak smile appeared on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, you are a bad liar," Eddie said with a concerned look. She took her mother's hand and held it to her with sadness in her eyes. Emily did not answer but both Edit and Jake knew where she had been, the place Eddie wished she could be. Since she woke up, she had been asking about him but her brother and mother knew little to nothing about his condition other than he had been out of surgery and now it was a blackout of info.

"Mom," Eddie said again, she tried to hide the fear in her voice but she could not mask it when in consumed her whole body.

"He was just getting out of recovery and transferred to his floor."

"Well that is great right," Eddie said, she held out her hand to her brother who rushed over to her and took it.

"Well they want him to rest before the next surgery."

"Next Surgery," Eddie said, she felt the knot rise in her throat as she squeezed her brother's hand a little tighter. Jake gave his mother a look that showed her that he wanted her to stop upsetting Eddie; Emily knew Eddie was weak but she knew that no matter what she was going to worry.

"There is a bullet that is in a tricky spot."

"How tricky, Mom?"

"It is between his lung and Heart, they say the surgery is a very risky one."

"How risky," Emily looked to Jake who shook his head but then she looked at Eddie and knew she had to tell her. She slid down closer and took Eddie's hand and softly stroked it, " 25% survival rate Baby." It was like the air had been ripped from her lungs, like the earth had stopped and she didn't know what to do, she had almost lost him once she couldn't go through this again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hello all, its 2:05am so ill make this quick. Thanks for all the support, I love you all so much Review Review Review ! Love Layna

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers this is yet another apology for my lack of update, there are two reasons. First, I am a lazy person, really and every time I get time I end up sleeping. Second, work has been killer; again, my manager hates me and has been piling on the work so please excuse my poor attention to this story. I want to, yet again thank all of you for the continuing support. I hope you like this next chapter, please read and Review and let me know if this was an okay story. As always I love you all ~Love Layna~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was as if the life had been yanked out of him, the air that he breathed grew thinner and he could feel the world begin to spin. It could not be true and yet the doctors had come in and confirmed that his brother had left the world. Danny could feel his body collapse to the floor as he began to sob, it was not right, not like this. He trusted that when his brother joined the force that he would spend every waking moment to make sure that no harm came upon him but he failed. He had lost his little brother; a bullet to the chest had ripped him from this world, what he was going to do. He felt the pain and heartache consume him.

"Danny," Erin's soft voice snapped him back; he looked at her concerned face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said as he sat up in the chair that sat beside her bed. They were alone now, Nicki was in school so were the boys and the rest of them at work. With the last man running around Danny now sat guard with Erin.

"You said his name, Danny." She said sadly, as she folded her hands on her lap. He was silent, he could not bring the his kid brother's name to his lips, the wound had been opened again when he let his guard down.

"Danny, please don't think like that, Jamie is going to be okay, this isn't Joe." Erin tried to reassure him but she was uncertain herself.

"This is exactly Joe, only Jamie is still hanging in there, for how long we don't know."

"Danny give him some credit will you he survived the surgery," She retorted, she did not need the negativity, not now at least.

"He survived with complications, now they say he has a 40% chance of survival."

"Danny he made it through a 25% chance, he is here, he is still here, why can't you actually believe in him."

"Because this is all too familiar, how do you still believe in it?"

"Because he owes us one," She yelled anger in her voice but it was not directed to him.

"Who owes us Erin?"

"God, he has taken so many of the ones we love, god can't he just owe us one and leave Jamie alone; he already took Joe." Again, silence filled the room as Danny took in his sisters words, tears teetered in the wells of her eyes as they contemplated whether to spill over and fall down her face.

"I miss him too and I'm sorry but I'm just so afraid that I will lose another brother, I know things haven't been fair for us but I just think we have to pray they will get better." Her face changed to a slight shade of fear as she heard his words.

"My faith is a little shaken Danny, I don't know if I can go through with the idea that God would make me lose two brothers to the cop life." This would have come as a complete surprise to Danny if he were not feeling the same way slightly he too wondered how much crueler life could be to the Reagan's, though he knew that there were others out there with it way worse.

"It's a test, it always has been, this thing we call life, loss is just one of the obstacles and I think that maybe these obstacles are just pushing us closer together. I want Jamie to be alright and you are right I don't give him the credit he deserves, it's just hard to trust in anything when you know what we know." She nodded and reached her hand out to him, he shook his head and instead yanked her into a tight embrace as she let the tears finally loose and let them cascade down her face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie looked at the hand that her brother had given her and shook her head, she was sure he was cheating but she honesty could care less, her mind was else were. It had been a day after Jamie's surgery and all she knew was that he was alive, Jake had ran Danny out of the room because he was not to keen on the Reagan clan.

"Eddie, come on; do you have any 8s or not?"

"No, aren't we too old to play this game, go fish was for when I was like five." She rolled her eyes as the huge smile on his face appeared.

"No, you and I always played this whenever either of us was sick."

"I remember that I am just saying I haven't been sick since I was five and you haven't been sick since you were eight." She felt guilty as she watched his smile disappeared and he looked down defeated by her words.

"I mean come on, it's all about crazy eights," She said trying to bring him back, it worked and he snatched the cards from her hands and began to shuffle.

"Hey pipsqueak," She heard someone call from the doorway, she looked away from her one brother and to another.

"Simon!" She said with excitement as her eldest brother walked to her with a goofy grin almost identically to Jakes. She wrapped her arms around him, it was weird, up until now she had never felt her brother return the hug this tightly before, he finally released her and stepped back.

"They have you guarded like fort Knox over here; I swear I had to give them three forms of IDs to get in here." Eddie gave a small laugh, though she hardly saw Simon anymore he was always there when she needed cheering up.

"So when do you blow this pop stand?" he asked, eyeing the room.

"Possibly Friday, so three days, I've been okay but them I'm under house arrest." She sighed.

"It's a good thing!" Jake interjected.

"And as you can see it's not only by the police." This time it was Simon's turn to laugh.

"That bad," He asked as he ruffled Jake's hair.

"Yes, he won't let anyone near me unless he hears everything they are going to do first and he is chasing away the Reagan's."

"They should be here, that man sent you in with little experience and his own son too and look where it got you, shot and in a hospital bed!"

"He didn't make the decision Jake; Jamie and I made it together, we wanted to do this and no one could have seen what went down." She scolded him.

"Yeah and Jamie should have known better than to allow it!"

"Don't you dare about him," She growled at him.

"Jake, I think you and I should leave Eddie with Simon for a while, you and I need to go to her place and get some rest." Emily said as she saw the fuse on her daughter begin to grow shorter.

"I'll keep her safe Jake, I mean she does have those cops too, and mom said one will escort you home, go rest." He protested at first but lost in the end and ended up leaving the hospital with nothing but fear on his mind.

"I see you and Jake have gotten back into old habits fast," Simon said as he slid the chair closer.

"I know he means well but I know the Reagan family are great people and they were not the ones who did this. They have all been so supportive of Jamie and I dating and everything."

"Wait, your partner Jamie, the one you called me about on your first week, you are dating him!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen but I mean I just felt safe with him." She said wringing her sheets in her hands.

"Wow, I guess undercover isn't some waste of time."

"It happened before we went undercover," She said sheepishly.

"Wait you started dating before you went undercover!"

"No, we kissed I mean we were drunk but there was something there and then when we went undercover we just pushed it farther, and now…" She stopped short as she felt the lump rise in her throat.

"As soon as mom and Jake get back you tell me the room and I will get something."

"Thanks Simon," She said tears softly and slowly falling down her face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki sat in her Uncle's room with a her economics book in her hand as she read about the fiscal system. She was partially reading but the other part of her focused on Jamie, he was so thin, thinner than she had ever seen him. She sighed as she finally gave up on her economics homework and pulled out her pre calc.

"Hey Nicki," Kelly, the nurse assigned to Jamie most days said as she entered the room pulling the stethoscope from around her neck and placed the earpiece in.

"Hello Kelly," Nicki replied as she watched Kelly place the metal piece to Jamie's chest, it rose and fell with the clicks of the machine measuring his vitals. Kelly finished and pulled his chart, jotting down her findings.

"How is he today," Nicki asked nervously.

"Actually, his lungs sound a lot better but the intubation tube is going to stay in until we get him a little better." Nicki nodded.

"Well his urine out take is good, Doctor Henesy told me yesterday when I was here."

"Yes, I see it is a good thing, your uncle is a fighter you know, must know you all are waiting for him."

"Yeah, he knows and I know he will wake up, he know that he belongs her," She smiled at her uncle in a longing way, wishing he would open his eyes soon.

"Well I have to finish my rounds, I will be back later, buzz me if you need anything, oh hello Commissioner," Kelly said as she began to exit the room.

"Hello Kelly, Nicki how's it going in here?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Kelly said his lungs are a little stronger, that's good," She stretched her body to try to rid herself of the cramps and kinks she developed by sitting for three hours.

"Why don't you go stretch your legs and get us something from the cafeteria, I'll stay with him." She pushed herself from the chair and nodded, he handed her money and let her exit. As soon as she was out on the floor she pushed the money in her pocket and headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, she was going to find Eddie, she knew Jake had rejected Danny and Frank but how could he yell at her. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button letting the doors close in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Good Hello Readers! How are you all doing today, I hope you have answered "Good," and if not I hope this chapter brings up your spirits, Please Read and Review, love always ~layna

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Eddie," Nicki called as she knocked on the doorframe, she stood afraid of being turned away, and she saw a man with Eddie who she assumed was Jake.

"Nicki, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in for a minute," She looked to her shoes waiting for Eddie's brother to shoot her down but Eddie's soft voice came instead and welcomed the teenager.

"How are you feeling Eddie?"

"I'm fine, I have however been worried sick about your Uncle, my mother said he isn't doing well." A small catch in her throat gave her away though Nicki knew that it would be insane if Eddie were not worried. Nicki fidgeted slightly, true her Uncle was getting slightly better but his condition was still scary enough.

"I don't mean to try to press you for information or anything Nicki; I know that you are under a lot of stress and just the thought of you coming in here…" The tears became slightly visible as they began to build up in her eyes. Nicki let out a light sigh before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her Uncle's girlfriend.

"Eddie, I'm not going to lie, he is not in the best condition, however he is slowly getting better, I think because he knows better than to leave what he has here. I want you to know, the whole family wanted you to know but your brother refused to let them in."

"I apologize for that, my brother Jake is very protective, he believes that Eddie being injured it the NYPD's fault but my mother and I know that it isn't." Simon explained.

"You're not Jake?"

"No I'm Simon, listen we are all shaken up, I know your family is just as worried to know that there is still a man out there."

"This has been the craziest, most dangerous case I have ever seen any of my family work, except for two of my mom's cases."

"Nicki, are you and your mother also being protected, I know Jamie and I are under protection because of being shot but I know when you were shot and your mom was kidnapped, I have never seen him so worried."

"The whole family is, dad said your family is too, they will catch this guy, I know my Uncle Danny wont sleep until he has caught this guy, he working now much to his wife's protest."

"I don't doubt that, he is a dedicated man to his family and any victim out there, listen Stay safe Nicki, I cannot stress that enough, I know you are no dummy but I have seen what these guys can do and I just want you all safe." Nicki smiled and nodded the fact that Eddie was not only worried for Jamie but for the rest of the family too brought warmth in her heart.

"I promise I have to go, my grandfather will wonder where I am, stay safe Eddie, and don't worry about Jamie; he will be okay." Nicki picked herself up from the chair and walked out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The words of Edit Janko rang in Nicki's ears, she knew the danger they faced with the last Diablo member loose, and they all knew he wasn't going without a fight. She sat in her moms room as the doctors brought her up to date with what she had to do once released from the hospital, not that it mattered because Erin would be spending a lot of time there.

"Nicki," Erin called for the third time finally capturing her daughter's attention.

"Sorry mom, I blanked for a minute, what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here, go get lunch, I need food other than hospital food." Nicki chuckled; it was beginning to get to both of them with the joined amount of time that they had spent in the hospital.

"Yes, I'm starving, and then we can go home and relax for a little bit." It was nice to think that Erin was finally going home, Nicki was finally getting back to a close interpretation of normal.

"Okay Ms Reagan, you have to go out in a wheelchair so maybe your daughter can push you." Erin grinned at her daughter.

"Well look at that, you have to be my mini chauffer." A small chuckle escaped her as she settled down in the wheelchair; Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Well don't get used to it, I don't want to push you in a wheelchair again until you are at least eighty." Erin happily agreed to those terms and they were off, but first a quick stop.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny laid his head down on the table as he hit another dead end, or rather another dead witness. All of the former buyers of the Diablo were dropping like flies. It was beginning to pay a toll on Danny, he knew that the family could not rest easily until Don Freedmen was caught and locked away until he is 120. Deidra had given them everything she could tell about Don Freedman to cut a deal but it was not worth it for her because in prison snitches do not make it in prison. Just three days after the car accident Deidra was found dead in her prison cell, the murderer was her cellmate who knew Henry the leader of Diablos personally.

"I brought coffee!" Baez said in an uplifting tone; she had almost healed from her injuries but was sporting the stitches on her head.

"Thank god, we are going to need it, we have another dead victim, Truman Dennis."

"Man, was it the same as Alison Kinnley and Meghan Dugson?"

"Yeah, I don't know how Freedman is pulling this off, he has to be close if he knows we interrogated Kinnley and Dugson, I'm surprised he hasn't fled the country yet."

"Well we are on to him, every cop in New York is looking out for him, so far three sherriffs think they saw him, one from Buffalo, one from Brockport and one from Rochester, and they said it was all in a three day time period."

"Those places aren't that far apart from each other."

"True but we just questioned Dennis and that is when the Rochester Division said they spotted him in a town called Chili."

"Maybe there is another man involved, it that is the case we should be highly concerned," Danny said rubbing his face.

"No quiet," Gormley entered the bullpen with a file in hand.

"What do you mean?" Baez asked, hopefully.

"Don Freedman is not who we think he is," Gromley placed down the file on Danny's desk. Danny quickly scooped it up and tore into it.

"Samuel Ricker, Sarge how did you find this?" Danny asked looking up in amazement.

"You aren't the only one looking Danny, while you and Baez were recovering I did some research of my own, I just got that, and flip to page two." Danny obeyed and with Baez reading over his shoulder he took in the new information.

"Ricker has a twin brother, Greg and he is a contractor in the Rochester area, mainly in Chili." Baez read aloud.

"Yes, I had the sheriff there bring him in and interrogate, turns out Greg is the golden child, not a mark on his record, says he has not talked to Samuel in ten years."

"So the Rochester, Buffalo and Brockport police stations were picking up Greg and Sam might still be here," Baez said pulling up their list of witnesses.

"Okay so what do we do with this information?" Danny asked.

"I have an idea but it is a little risky," Baez said causing both men to look at her nervous for her response.

"The next person we are questioning is Matt Stevens, he is a teacher at Xavier High, and we could have a few cops follow him." Gormley looked skeptical at first but then weighed his options.

"We are really putting Matt Stevens in danger," Danny spoke exactly what Gormley was thinking.

"Let's face it, the minute we interview Stevens he has a target on him and the minute he steps outside he is as good as dead."

"He could reject the idea of all this," Gormley pitched in.

"Oh come on, the fact that he knows that he is as good as dead is motivation enough to go along with our plan." She caught them on that one; both thought it through.

"Fine but we have to pick out our cops, ones we trust."

"What about Renzulli and Willows, and Demarcus," Those were the three cops that Danny trusted most, Renzulli had been his side since day one, and his brother had the same relationship. There was Willow, she was top in her class and she had guarded Jamie the first time in the hospital. Demarcus was Danny's third partner; he had moved back to NYC but only returned as a cop to regulate his hours.

"Fine, I'll meet with the commissioner and brief him on the situation until then we have to get Stevens to take the bait." Danny and Baez nodded to their boss and got up to pull in the wanted man, hopefully this would work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank looked out over the view of New York City from his office window, his day had dragged on and his mind was not there. Mayor Poole sat in the corner trying to talk stats but he could easily tell that Frank was barely in the room with him, he knew that Jamie was still fighting for his life and that the man responsible for that was still on the loose.

"Frank, I can come back later if you wish," He said wheeling himself to the front of the mahogany desk that was cluttered with files, pens and a plethora of family photos.

"No, this needs to get done and I am listening contrary to belief, I know my crime rate is up but we are working on Harlem, cops are cracking down and we are pushing them to follow proper protocol in order to minimize the overused excuse of race vs the NYPD."

"Okay, well I keep hearing from Reverend Potter about the excessive force on the African American population."

"I can assure you that is not the case, also you have to know that 95% of the population is in fact African American, and also that there have been more arrests on the white males in that area."

"Well show me the stats and I will have the talk with Potter, lately he is out for blood."

"I can have Garrett draw those up for you." A knock on the door broke the conversation.

"Commissioner, Sergeant Gormley is here to speak to you," Baker said in a slightly urgent tone.

"I will be there shortly, I have to finish up with Mayor Poole."

"That is quite alright Frank, I think that we are finished just have Garrett drop off the papers."

"Can do, Baker put Gormley in the conference room."

"Already there sir," She said.

"Alright thank you Baker, as you were."

"Yes commissioner," She said as she signed off and exited the room. After she cleared the room, Frank sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before opening the door. As soon as he entered, Gormley shot up stood still until Frank offered him to sit back down.

"How may I help you Sergeant?"

"Commission, Detectives Baez and Reagan and I have planned a way to bring out Don Freedman from hiding, we just want your permission first."

"Which is?" Gormley went on to explain in detail the plan that Baez had laid out. Frank silently listened, once Gormley had finished Frank stayed silent for a moment as to contemplate the pros and cons.

"Do you believe this will pull him out?"

"Yes sir, I do think that we can catch this man in the short time of two days tops." Frank nodded and once again thought this over.

"I give my permission; please make sure you thoroughly brief your top choices for this assignment."

"Of course Commissioner," both stood up and shook hands, a plan was set now it just had to be put into action and hopefully catch Don Freedman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He flickered his eyes open, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust but when he did the pure white walls blinded them more, the sickening smell of alcohol crowded his sense of smell. He heard the machine next to him have a steady beat and then all at once he became aware of all the wires that tangled around him. He heard the beeping increase as he became more panicked at the fact that a tube was stuck down his throat. The beeping must have triggered some alarm because only a few seconds later a female nurse rushed in and stood shocked at the sight of her patients consciousness. She had caught him just in time as he had began to raise his hand to fiddle with the tube.

"Please don't mess with that, it is helping you, I promise." Jamie's confused eyes turned soft as the woman gently took hold of his hand and place her fingers on his pulse point. She smiled the sweetest and most calming smiles that made Jamie settle down from his slight panic.

"I am going to page your doctor, I'll be right back." She held up a finger to indicate that she would only be a moment and Jamie, though groggy, nodded. She began to walk out but stopped abruptly and turned around to add on.

"Welcome back Officer Reagan, there are a whole bunch of people that will want to see you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So I had to post this chapter I am going camping and I didn't want to leave you hanging. Please Read and REVIEW, I love your reviews. PS I read the synopsis for the first episode of the blue bloods new season and there is going to be some Baez harm going on, I don't want them to take her away form the show I like her a lot, she is a great character… Any way I'm off to bed, lov you all! ~Layna


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers, thank you for the love in the last comments and I know think this maybe the end so please read and review and let me know how you liked the story, I love you all so much thank you for the support and love ~Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sat at his desk looking yet again at the list of possible witnesses to the whereabouts of Sam Ricker. He wanted so badly to catch the last of the son of bitches who were trying to off his brother and Eddie. Baez walked into the bullpen area upbeat with coffee in her hands, she seemed both excited and in a hurry.

"Come on, Gormley got the go ahead, we can go get Stevens." Danny did not need to think twice, he jumped from the chair and grabbed his coat.

"Let's go catch this guy." She nodded with a huge smile on her face but as they began to fast walk out of the office, the ring of Danny's phone stopped them.

"It's Linda," He said before picking up. Baez listened to the one sided conversation with anticipation. It felt like the conversation was never going to end; when it did, she watched Danny's demeanor change.

"What is it?"

"Jamie…" He said, he looked in disbelief but Baez could not tell whether he was happy of in a state of shock.

"Jamie what," she demanded.

"He is awake." A smile spread across his voice as he processed it.

"Oh that is so Great, Danny go to him, I will go pick up Stevens."

"I can't let you interrogate without me," He said thinking of his next move, he wanted so badly to see Jamie but also he wanted to catch this guy so that his brother would remain safe.

"We will let him sweat, you should go see Jamie, I'll call if I need you, go," She insisted.

"Thanks Maria," He said practically running out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank jogged to Jamie's room, only about thirty minutes did Erin call him and tell him that Jamie had miraculously woken up. As he turned the corner he could see into the room, his family crowding Jamie's bedside, tears in their eyes, he was surprised that even Danny had become misty eyed.

"Room for one more," He asked as he walked into the room, His gaze connected to Jamie's and he felt his whole world begin to come together. He walked to his son and embraced him in a big but gentle hug.

"Jamie, you scared the hell out of us." Jamie still had the tube in his mouth.

"Doctors say they want to be cautious and keep it in until they are 100% sure." Erin clarified as she saw her father's worry: he nodded in response.

"Jamie, you are a miracle, three days the doctor said he didn't think you were going to wake up." Linda said as she cuddled into Danny's shoulder.

"He is a Reagan, of course he made it," Henry said, all of them agreed on the statement.

"Oh I am so glad you are awake Uncle Jamie, Jack and I were afraid that you weren't going to be able to take us sledding this year," Sean said.

"He still has some healing to do there Sean," His mother explained. Jamie touched his nephews hand and gave him a knowing look that he would be doing it even if the others objected. They all looked down at him adoringly, Jamie knew that they loved him more than the world itself; he had the same about them.

"Baez and I are getting close to catching the last person in the diablo crew," Jamie nodded, his mind running the thought of ending it all, the nightmare being over. Then it hit him, and he gave all of them a look hoping that they would understand it.

"Eddie?" Erin asked him, she was the first to catch on, he nodded vigorously as he wanted to know she was okay.

"She is doing perfectly fine, her brother though won't let us see her, but from what her mother tells us she should be discharged either today or tomorrow." Jamie closed his eyes knowing that she was okay he was so relieved.

"We should let you get some sleep, Come on boys say goodbye." Jack and Sean looked ready to protest but one look from their mother and they said their goodbyes reluctantly, Linda kissed him on the cheek and Danny a light tap on the shoulder. Erin and Nicki followed both giving him a kiss, Henry hugged his grandson and then suddenly he was alone with his father.

"I have to get back to work, but I will be back later, I am so glad you are awake Jamie, you scared me to death. I am so proud of you and I know your mother is too, I love you get some rest." He kissed Jamie's forehead, and as he walked out Jamie let his eyelids grow heavy and finally let sleep take over his body.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"He is awake, he is going to be okay," Erin said as soon as they all stepped out of the hospital, tears of joy lightly fell down her face, she squeezed her daughters hand who smiled back at her.

"Doctor said that the tube should come out relatively soon if he is breathing over it." Linda said as she laid her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Well we all should go home and get some rest, I think we can sleep a little more knowing he is awake," Henry said, it was true none of them had really slept a full night since this began.

"I have to go finish some business at the office but it shouldn't take me too long and I think that I may come check on him after," Frank said.

"And I can't get a full nights rest until I catch Sam Ricker," Danny said kissing his wife on the forehead and ruffling his son's hair.

"Okay well, call me in an hour, I don't need any more worries," Linda said with a slight frown but she soon added, "Go catch that son of a bitch!" He waved goodbye to his family and headed to his car, pulling out his phone to call Baez to inform her that he was on his way. However when he called her he knew that something was wrong.

"Baez, what's going on?"

"Danny, Steven's is dead, he was killed, I have a CSU here combing through this place but I know it was Ricker."

"Damn it, I'll be there soon," He growled.

"No don't bother, meet me back at the station we gotta get the list of out other suspects."

"Okay, I will be there soon."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny returned to the station half an hour after he hung up with Baez, she was not there yet but he knew she would soon make her entrance. He moved to his desk and looked at the list again, with a sigh he lifted a pen to the paper and crossed off Stevens. He looked at the list again, it had been shortened in a bad way, and they had four people left and who knows if they were even alive.

"Danny," Baez called as she walked quickly to her desk and sat in her chair, she began to type viciously.

"What happened?"

"It was a gunshot to the head, quick but sends the message, media is already on it, and somehow our list has been leaked so we need to get to the next person on there." She said pulling up the address for a Maggie Lewis, the woman who was last on their list.

"We still have Meghan Phillips, Dave Carney and Justin Daniels left on this list."

"I just got word that Meghan Phillips is dead, called Dave Carney and Justin Phillips, no answer so I sent two officers to their residents."

"And so now Maggie Lewis," Danny asked.

"She answered for two seconds before she hung up all of a sudden, we need to get to her now, I think he is there," Baez scribbled down the address on the post it note on her desk, turned and walked out. It took Danny a moment to register what was going on but finally ran to catch up with her fast pace, they had to save her, they had to save Maggie Lewis.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the bright light from the light fixture above his bed, he squinted his eyes as he tried to block it out but soon he heard the voice he had longed for causing his eyes to shoot open.

"Jamie," The voice was so soft and sweet and when he opened his eyes, he smiled with warmth in his heart as she smiled back at him, tears in her eyes. He slowly raised his hand up and caresses her cheek before wiping away the tears. She leaned into his hand and placed her hand on his chest as she soon fell down next to him and snuggled up against him.

"I was so terrified," She exclaimed, kissing him gently on his cheek. They lay in silence, only the soft hiccup of her crying filled the room for a few minutes before his doctor entered.

"Ah, I see you have a visitor, it is nice to meet you, I am Doctor Phillips," The man extended his arm out to Eddie who sat up and wiped away the rest of her tears with one hand, with the other she shook Dr. Phillips' hand

"Edit Janko, Jamie's girlfriend." She said turning and giving Jamie a large smile.

"Well Ms. Janko, I have some good news; we have waited for a few hours and I think that we can take out Jamie's tube. I called his father and he gave the go ahead, he said he would get here when he could but he also knew you would be here so he wanted you two to be able catch up." Eddie smiled again and nodded moving to the other side of the bed and taking Jamie's hand.

"Okay Jamie, you ready?" Doctor Phillips asked enthusiastically, it was not very often he got to do this with a patient that had been as Jamie had been, Jamie nodded his heart fluttered.

"Okay, I'm going to pull this out and I need you to give me a big cough okay, in three… two… one cough." It was quick and as soon as the tube came out Jamie felt the gritty feeling that it left behind but he was not too bothered. Eddie and Doctor Phillips watched the screen, the oxygen level dropped slightly but it steadied and evened out, the Doctor smiled with triumph.

"Looks good Jamie, if you have any problems just press the button to call a nurse."

"Thanks," His voice was so raspy, it was not his own but he knew he would be fine in an hour tops. Doctor Phillips left and just Jamie and Eddie were alone, she again snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, they were finally together and for the first time in a while they both drifted asleep both engulfed in each other's safety.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB "Okay, thanks Dad, yeah we are heading there now, okay I will, love you too." Danny hung up and turned to his partner who was driving and trying to catch on to what Danny was talking about with his father.

"They took out his breathing tube, doctor said he is perfect on breathing on his own, he expects a nice recovery." Danny smiled to himself his brother was doing great.

"That's great Danny, I am so glad, he is a fighter." Baez said as she turned down the side street to Maggie Lewis' home, behind them was three other cop cars.

"Now we only have one more thing of business," Danny said as he looked at the apartment building, Baez nodded and threw the car in park and hopped out of the car, Danny behind her they began to tell the other cops their strategy before moving in.

They rushed up the first three floors making sure the neighboring tenants stayed clear of the hallway. They finally reached apartment 304 and Danny looked to Baez who nodded and knocked.

"Maggie Lewis, NYPD open up," No answer same so Danny ushered three cops over who battered opened the door. The coppery smell of blood filled the room, as they grew further into the room they found the source.

"Danny," Baez pointed to the floor leading to the room at the end of the hall, a blood trail splattered the hardwood floor and lead to the slightly ajar door in the dim lit hall. Danny took point and crept down the hall, Baez moved behind him and as they approached the door she slightly and very carefully moved the door, a sudden movement scared them as a calico cat bolted out of the room leaving bloody paw prints behind it. Baez looked to Danny and nodded pushing the door all the way open and they charged the room, Baez ran to the closet and an officer ran to the bathroom.

"Clear," The officer called.

"Clear here too," Baez yelled from the closet.

"Damn it," Danny growled as he looked at the lifeless body of Maggie and Gregory Lewis, he looked closer noting the ugly devastating gash on Gregory's throat and the multiple painful stab wounds on Maggie.

"Officer Templeton, can you call the CSU and the coroner?" Danny asked, the woman nodded and exited the room. Danny walked around looking at the blood splatter and the broken lamp and shattered window.

"Officer Reynolds you and Officer Fleming need to canvas the area, please take time on this, someone had to have heard something.

"Danny, you need to get in here," He heard Baez call from the closet. He stepped around the bodies and evidence trying not to disturb the scene. He joined Baez in the large walk in closet, one that was bigger than Jack, Sean, his and Linda's was combined.

"Wow, they were living luxurious," Danny said noting all the designer clothes.

"Yeah but Danny look," his eyes followed a small blood trail away from the designer clothes and into the work clothes that Maggie and Gregory had, from the file he knew that Maggie was some big shot lawyer and as for Gregory he was unsure.

"Oh no," He said as he spotted Greg's work clothes.

"Danny we have to go NOW!" Baez said with fear in her eyes. They blotted out of the room and jumped into the car. He yanked out his phone and dialed the phone number, his heart pounding.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," He begged but he only got her voicemail.

"No answer, try your dad." She said with urgency in her voice, Danny didn't waste a minute and dialed the same result.

"Step on it Baez," He said fear creeping in his voice, he prayed they made it in time but he knew that they didn't have that much time, he called again, hoping for something.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie laughed as Jamie joked about how they were never going undercover again; they had been asleep for not more than an hour when the Nurse came in to check vitals. Jamie looked at Eddie as she laughed again at something the nurse added in, he watched her with admiration displayed on his face, could she be anymore perfect.

"Alright you two, I am off to check up on more patients, Jamie you could be out of the ICU soon so be prepared for a move, you are one strong guy." Nurse Julia said as she placed her stethoscope back around her neck.

"He really is," Eddie said as she sat next to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"You got a keeper Jamie, but anyway I have to go, I hear the bell from Room nine, a trouble patient, I'm glad you were my first stop," She joked before waving goodbye and walking quickly to the room two doors down.

"You aren't a trouble patient… obviously they haven't gotten to know too well," She chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny Eddie," He said grabbing her by her waist and pulled her onto the bed, she sat next to him an kissed him, the spark between them was there and the love filled them as it surged through their bodies.

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice came from the doorway, a tall male nurse stood there with a creepy smile on his face.

"A nurse was just in here," Eddie said with an uneasy feeling filling her.

"Right, nurse Julia, well she forgot to write down the BP in the chart, she is being held up as well as some other nurses down the hall and she asked me to run quick and check it." Jamie heard the alarm from down the hall, but it still did not seem right, this felt wrong.

"No, I saw her write it down I heard her tell me that my BP had improved and then she wrote it down." He was lying her had never gotten anything from her on his vitals only that he was making a good recovery but he could see that the man felt trapped. It happened quickly as the man pulled out a gun and pointed at them, with no time to fully react the only thing Eddie and Jamie just clung to each other both shutting their eyes tight and then the gunshot went off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny and Baez ran out to Jamie's room right as they pulled the body out, crime scene tape blocking a perimeter. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the body and the nurses looking shaken, a few crying. He ran to the door see the empty room and the bloody mess, his stomach dropped as he began to freak out on the inside. A passing officer who looked to Danny who hadn't identified himself.

"Sir, I am going to need you to leave the area," Danny without focusing on the young officer, flashed his badge causing the man to straighten up.

"What happened here?" Baez asked as she saw her partner still in shock.

"Sam Ricker came to finish the job; he created a diversion by strangling a patient down the hall. He came to shoot Jamie Reagan but he failed because Commissioner Reagan shot him before he could even empty one out of the chamber." Danny could feel the feeling come back to his body when he heard that his brother had not been shot.

"Where is Jamie Reagan?" Danny asked with a touch of Urgency.

"Well the doctors moved him out of ICU and down to the second floor…" Danny didn't let him finish the sentence before he bolted to the stairs, Baez politely thanked the man before running after Danny. It was like he was taking three stairs at a time, he made it down them so quickly. He burst out of the door out of breath but filled with adrenaline, he ran into the Nurses station quickly throwing up his badge to the shocked nurse.

"Jamie Reagan," He said in a huff just as Maria caught up to him.

"He was moved to Room 250, that's right down this hall on your right." She answered pointing to her left. Danny walked to the room, as it grew closer he wondered what he was going to say to his brother, he walked past 246 and then 248 finally reaching the room he needed. He slowly entered, his heart beating rapidly but he did not know why, as he knocked on the door frame all eyes turned to him. A gentle smile from Jamie caused Danny enter with a matching one, he ruffled his brother's hair before grabbing him in a huge, he squeezed him tightly, Jamie hugged him back, the unspoken love that filled the room and the notion that it was over, it was all over.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So much had happened in the Reagan family the rest of the year and on, Jamie was placed in rehab and once he regained his strength he was able to go home. Jamie and Eddie moved in together when his lease was up and only three days after that a ceremony was held to present Eddie and Jamie medals of Valor for their heroic work of taking down of a notorious gang. Jamie and Eddie still had nightmares but having each other to console during the bad times made it all better. Jamie returned to work only three months after being release from the hospital and though his family was worried they knew he was going to be okay.

Life went on; Nicki went to college, the boys moved up another grade and everyone grew another year older. The pain of the whole ordeal still sat in the back of their minds but it was over and though fear of a repeat was possibly imminent they moved on, Jamie put it as he was shot twice and there should be greater odds of him getting attacked by a shark than a third bullet.

It was Christmas break, a Sunday as they family sat in the kitchen, Nicki shared her exciting tales of college life and the new friends she had made. Erin shared the wonderful news that she was going to be the first female Manhattan DA, everyone overjoyed. As dinner came around they all sat in their respective chairs, Eddie the new member at the table had gotten her seat next to Jamie once Nicki left but was now placed beside Erin and Jamie. They bowed their heads and said grace and as it happened, Jamie couldn't help but look around the table and see him amazing family. He stopped as he caught her eye and she flashed him the most glorious smile that made his heart melt, the woman that he loved, the woman who made everyday better with just a smile, Jamie Reagan was blessed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thank you all for reading this story and following me on my journey to writing it, I love you guys so much and all the support you have given me, I am blessed to for all the wonderful words, thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this story. Love Layna.


End file.
